<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>partly december by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339599">partly december</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archery, Cuddles, Does that make sense?, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc, Winter, manhunt au but everyone is friends, theyre friends with requited romantic feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george can't shoot a recurve bow to save his life. dream is willing to teach him.</p><p>its also christmas eve and snowing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cute MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>partly december</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dream and george have stated they're fine with shipping, so no spreading hate! if they change their minds on it, this story will be taken down.</p><p>inspiration from me practicing archery while stuck in dnf brainrot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“bring your right leg forward– yeah, like that,” dream instructed from george’s side. “since you're left handed, this should be a more comfortable side for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george followed along as best as he could, and he felt his skin burn from where dream touched his back to move his posture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the whole experience felt surreal– dream, his friend, a merciless and cunning runner who would never give the hunters the upper hand, teaching him how to shoot a bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it started as a suggestion after one of their “manhunt” games when george whined about not being able to use a recurve bow and ended with a snowy clearing on christmas eve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nock in the arrow, then hold it with your first finger. like this.” dream demonstrated. “then–” he brought the bow in front of him. “–look at your target, aim where you think is best, and shoot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>twang </span>
  </em>
  <span>filled the air and george’s eyes followed the arrow, squinting through the snowflakes. it hit just outside of the bullseye range.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“now, you try.” he set the bow on the ground leaning against his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george brought his attention to dream, who he assumed was looking at him expectantly. flicks of melting white caught on the strands of his hair and the shoulders of his worn green jacket, and he fit right in with the aura of winter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george’s fingers moved to imitate what he had done, but the bow felt clumsy in his hands, and when he shot, it narrowly missed the circular target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ooh, that was close, george!” he clapped a hand to his shoulder. “nice job. try it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay,” he muttered, snatching an arrow that was stuck in the freezing ground and aiming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>logically, he knew the target was only ten or fifteen feet away. but with the snow drowning his vision and biting at his hands, it seemed an ocean away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he let go of the string and hoped for the best. it stuck into the target’s outer edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream gave a low hum. “that's better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“doesn't feel like it,” he said, mapping out the distance from his arrow and dream’s. he shot again using the same stature and the arrow landed short of the target. “well, now i've just decreased in progress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream huffed out a laugh at the statement, swiping a hand down his coat’s sleeve. “it's only a bit off from the target. you're doing well for a beginner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“whatever.” george couldn't suppress a smile from the compliment, even if he doubted it. “can i just watch you shoot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“giving up this easily?” dream teased, earning a small pout from george. “okay, okay. just keep standing there and watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he grabbed an arrow from its spot in the mud and nocked it in, drawing the bow back in a gracious way that only years of practice could perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george kept his eyes trained on his hands and how the muscles flexed when he gripped the arrow. he was almost envious of how pretty dream looked with all focus on the target, even without showing his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>of course, dream was always pretty, but george would rather melt into the dying grass like snow than admit it to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the arrow flew and hit almost perfectly on the bullseye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wow, you really must be trying to show off.” george mused. dream looked over like he was grinning and pulled another arrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i'm just great, what do you mean?” another arrow flew, faster this time, a bit further from the center. “you couldn't have picked a better person to show you the recurve bow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and to think you could last one day without boasting your skills.” a devious smile decorated his face. “not that it's untrue. you're very talented.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream sputtered, and the arrow he shot flew to the outer edge. his head whipped towards george like a playful glare. “you made me miss!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he knew exactly what he was doing. “sorry, i just wanted to see what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he could feel dream’s eye roll through the smiley mask and let him continue making shots.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>only thirty minutes later, the twelve arrows had been reused five times and george’s eyelids drooped warily while dream shot the nearly deceased target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how long are you gonna go for? i'm tired,” he said. watching dream shoot was entertaining, but the cold kissed his hands and face and kept him awake in the most unbearable way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh, you wanna go to the tent?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mhm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream put down his gold-lined bow and snatched up all the arrows, neatly placing them in his quiver and carrying the equipment with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they walked together towards the small one-person tent dream had hastily set up at the edge of the clearing before they started shooting, and george crawled inside. he sighed from the small yet satisfying contrast in temperature and scooted farther back on the sleeping bag to let dream in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream sat on the opposite end of the orange bag. his masked face was turned to face george, the feeling of a stare was evident to him. “you look cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, just a bit.” george shifted to lay on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there was a brief pause, then, “wanna cuddle? i, uh, i'm kinda cold too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his eyes shot up to meet dream’s mask. the question didn't shock him, as he was always one to make jokingly flirty comments, but the affectionate tone he used suggested it was serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he stayed quiet, the few seconds dragging out like wading through mud until he forced a nod and shifted to make space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream crawled behind him, laying down and slinging an arm around his torso, settling until george’s back was pressed against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a soothing warmth radiated from behind george and he moved his arm to rest on top of dream’s, savoring the touch and the barely present sounds of snow drips landing on their tent. it felt comforting, and a sleepy calm held his mind in its palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there was a rustling sound from where he assumed dream’s head was, and his signature smiley mask was tossed over george and to the other side of the tent. george kept his breathing steady, just in case he thought he was oblivious to the action</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he trusts me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the mantra in george’s mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>he trusts me enough to take off his mask. he trusts me to not look.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a light kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and it pulled him from the inky lake of his deep thoughts. “night, george.” the words were spoken like dream thought no one heard, and silence settled around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a faint smile graced george’s lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodnight. and merry christmas eve, dream.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://paper-okay.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a> in case you want to ask something</p><p>here's the obligatory "this is my first post on ao3 so please be nice =(" message</p><p>have a good day/night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>